HOELs are known lamps and are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,197, which is assigned to the assignee of the instant invention and whose teachings are hereby incorporated by reference. These lamps have specific allowable operating temperatures, which must be met in fixture applications. In many fixtures where the fixture housing and the reflector are separate components, the reflector dish can get too hot too quickly due to radiation from the lamp and to heat transferred from the ferrite cores (necessary for lamp operation) to the reflector through the mounting brackets for the lamp. Because of the high temperature of the reflector, ferrite core heat sinking (which is crucial for proper operation) is reduced, and the lamp glass and the amalgam tip operate hotter due to re-radiation from the reflector. These undesired conditions adversely effect the operation of the lamp.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a mounting assembly for such lamps that would adequately dissipate heat generated by operation of the lamp, thus improving efficacy and life.